The Rain
by Natchou
Summary: The rain triggers John's memory of a moment in time between him and Randy. Slash.


**AN: Normally I'm into the HBK/HHH fandom most of the time, but I decided to try my hand at writing some Centon, hope you enjoy. :)**

It's late one night after a grueling show. The sky is cast and grey when you step outside to go to your car, to go to your home. Just before opening the door to your rented ride, you notice a water drop on the back on your hand, then another on the roof of the car. Slowly, it starts to rain and you suddenly stop yourself, not as confident in your actions as you were just a second ago. A single phrase keeps jumping through your mind, as if your heart was pumping a thought through your brain.

_It's just like that night._

That night, 3 years ago, where the sky was cast, just like now and you were getting to your car, just like now, but not everything was the same. There was one big difference between the scenery of now and that time.

You weren't alone in that parking lot.

_He was there._

One of your colleague, a friend, almost a brother to you. Shaved head, blue eyes and a bag on his shoulder, he waves at you, smiling. You smile and wave back. You approach each other, ask how your day has been, make small talk. After a while, you check your watch and you realize you've been talking for almost an hour, although it seemed like time stopped the moment you saw him. Time always seems to stop when you stare into his eyes. You laugh and indicate that you should get going if you want to be wherever you need to be tomorrow. He does the same. Things have turned awkward between the two of you, almost uncomfortable all of a sudden, you don't know why. He turns around and starts to get to his car and you do the same. Suddenly, you feel drops of rain on your skin and in a matter of seconds, it starts to pour. You know you should find shelter as soon as possible if you don't want to catch a cold, but for some reason, you're glued to where you're standing and you just let yourself get drenched in water.

After a while, you somehow get out of the strange trance the rain had thrown you into and you turn your head, figuring that he must have left a while ago when the storm started and you've been standing there looking like a complete idiot getting wet for the whole world to see.

But as you can see, he hasn't left.

He's been standing there, doing the same thing as you were doing, now drenched to the bone, his black t-shirt seemingly becoming his second skin it's so completely tight against him. But all you can see is his stare. The way his eyes seem to want to tear a hole through your head, grab your soul and let it right out. The awkwardness from before has returned, but now you've figured out it's not awkwardness, not at all, it's tension. Not the kind between two people who can't stand each other, but the kind that happens when the only thing these people want to do is f-

You can't finish that thought because he has pounced on you, literally, with his hands and with his lips. Or was it the other way around, you don't really know and soon, you don't really care. All that matters to you is the face between your palms and the lips that you are kissing. Soon, your hands start to wonder into unknown territory, while his do the same. You press into him, let him feel the fire he's ignited in you and that you never want to extinguish, because it's the first time in your entire life you felt this strong about another, especially him. He's pushed you against a wall now, still in the pouring rain, and soon the clothes start to come off. Things turn more animalistic now, almost violent, as if a countdown was on and if you didn't do anything fast enough or hard enough, this moment and him would disappear forever. Soon you're now joined together, you don't know where you end and he begins, as your legs are wrapped against his tight waist and he's thrusting into you for all he's worth. You don't kiss, you don't even almost moan, all you can do is stare at each other with an almost look on wonderment on your faces.

Asking yourselves : _Why didn't we do this before?_

Almost as soon as it began, it ends. You let the last remnants of rain cool you off, you share one last kiss, a last taste of that moment in time you still cannot understand and you let each other go, without a single word or another backward glance. It's like nothing happened and that moment in time only existed in this, that one moment. But as you start your car and begin to drive home, you can't help but touch your lips and let your mind wonder if another one of those moments will come and if you will let yourself get drown in it, like the rain that poured over those two bodies in that empty parking lot.

Your thoughts are interrupted by an arm around your shoulders and a tender kiss on your neck. You raise your head up and smile, staring into those ocean-blue eyes that have become so familiar to you now. Yeah, you sure got drown in it since that night. Over and over and over again. But the best part is, you never regretted a moment of it. _Neither of you._

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks! **_  
_


End file.
